Ready To fall In Love Again
by ggvision2002
Summary: 2 people... One's lost a husband the other lost a wife, you do the math! [Trory] Au
1. Early days, late nights

Hello sorry for the long delay, life just got in the way and now i have decided to continue with the story however

I have changed the story slightly since the last time i wrote this i have decided to move the story in a slightly different direction and plus the story has incorporated some kind suggestions the readers have suggested to me. I own nothing and i just borrow the use of the character's of Gilmore girls for my stories. The CW owns Gilmore girls sadly i know! Anyways Hopefully the story is still ok and i hope to get some useful feed back thanks.

Top of Form

**Ready to fall in love again**

_Chapter 1: Early days and late nights…_

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he quietly closed the door to his daughter's room. She had finally fallen asleep after crying all night. The reasons were always the same, she missed her mother, and she misses a female's touch at night lulling her to sleep. Her mother had decided that she wasn't exactly prepared for the demands of motherhood on her social schedule and decided to leave one night a few months after Laura turned two and never looked back. How do you tell child that her mother doesn't love her enough to stay and care for her?

With Laura finally deciding to fall asleep, Tristan entertained the thought of sleep. Resting his head down on his comfy pillow on the couch he was able to shut his eyes for a few minutes before someone entered his apartment.

"Tristan is Zach here?"

Without even looking up he replied "Lane hush, I have just placed your niece to sleep, she's exhausted and so am I".

A soft apologetic "sorry" left Lane's mouth

"Its fine, Zach's not here so could I go back to catching a few winks before I go off to court, my case is due in court in a few hours"

"Sorry, I didn't reaRorye, I was just looking for your brother, do you have an idea where he is?" this time in a low whisper only meant for Tristan's ears

"He left late last night saying something about an "Inspiration", haven't seen him since, I gave up trying to understand him long ago"

"Oh ok, why don't you go off and sleep, I'll have breakfast and coffee ready for you when you wake up in an hour or so, and don't worry about Laura I'll keep an eye out for her, she is well my favorite niece"

"More like your only niece" Tristan grumbled

"Technicalities Tristan, now of to bed I'll take care of everything"

Tristan mouthed thank you to Lane as he headed off to his bedroom, however as he closed his door, he had forgotten about Laura and her great hearing abilities that he slammed the door behind him, the sound of WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH rang through the apartment soon afterwards.

Tristan's door opened again but Lane sensing Tristan was going to go to Laura shouted "Ill get it, you back to sleep" as she pointed to his bedroom

Lane rushed to Laura's nursery and looked over her niece's cot, the little girl was so beautiful even though she was yelling her lungs out, lane decided to lift her up and lull her back to sleep. Soon enough Laura fell back to sleep and Lane placed her back into the cot and quietly left the room.

Looking around Tristan's flashy New York apartment, Lane shook her head in dismay. Due to her work she was often away and so Zach would stay with his brother to help look after Laura instead of staying at their apartment. However judging from the state of the apartment she was standing in the word "flashy" would not be used to describe it.

From the state of the place Tristan must have scared off the maid since Laura's baby clothes, nappies and play toys were scattered throughout the apartment. The table wasn't any better then the apartment. Lane could see where Tristan was trying to work on his case since his papers were scattered everywhere, along with pizza boxes, baby bottles and formula. Baby clothes were hanging of the back of chairs and baby toys filled the hallway. Tristan must have had a tough night with Laura if the state of his apartment was any indication.

At times like this she truly felt a sense of pain for her brother in law; Louise had skipped out on him a few weeks earlier leaving him looking after Laura along with managing his pending court case. His friends kept telling him to get himself a nanny to look after her if just only until he finished the important court case he was working on then, he could look after her but he blankly refused to do so.

Lane moved around the apartment set to clean up the mess her husband and Tristan had caused and set off to cook a healthy breakfast for Tristan. Looking as though he could possibly use something healthy, it looked like they had been living of takeout for the past few days while herself and Paris were working and couldn't drop by to help him look after Laura while he worked.

Waking to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, Tristan was thankful that he had been able to get some shut eye, he had to open up in court today and he was uncertain if he was able to defend his client with only 2 hours sleep prior to his shut eye.

Up and fully awake now, Tristan headed off to the kitchen, which had been cleaned by Lane and let the smell of eggs and bacon fill his mind. "Thank you so much lane, I don't know what I would be doing this morning without you thanks" letting out one of his trademark smile to lane

"Your welcome Tris, however Paris and I won't always be around and so I was wondering about the nanny resolution...?"

"No lane, I know what it was like to be raised by nannies and I don't want my child to go through any of it do you understand?"

"Sorry it was just a suggestion..."

"Sorry for being rude but I don't want her to live the life I had to live, anyway I put her name down for the daycare centre down the road from my work. Im hoping she gets a spot that's all, it's not like a nanny but I'll be able to pop in on her every once and while to check up, plus a good friend owns the place so I know that she's being looked after "

They both looked up as the sound of the apartment door opening "Morning, Tristan, Lane." Paris set an armful of books onto the kitchen table. "Where's my favorite godchild?"

"Your only godchild you mean...?"

"Thut tut technicalities Tristan" as Paris waved her index finger at him to demonstrate her point

Smiling he said "Asleep, finally, don't wake her up, she was up all night."

"When will she be up?" Paris asked, pouring herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee from the machine.

"She was up all night again, hopefully not for a while." Tristan went back to bacon and eggs in front of him reading over his case.

"Why?" Paris asked concerned.

"Why do you think Par?"

"Lou...?"

"Yeah so lets not talk to loudly because you know our Laura has great hearing so no loud noises..."

However Laura's uncle decided to grace them with his presence at that very moment "Hey there's a party and I wasn't invited?"

"Hush" all three in the room whispered and Zach knew why as an apologetic sorry left his mouth but it was already too little to late as another "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" rang throughout the apartment as Zach could feel three pairs of eyes glaring upon him as he again whispered "sorry...".

Tristan stood over his daughter's cot in her nursery. Her cheeks were flushed from all her crying and now she was soundly asleep. Her blonde curls stuck to her cheeks, caused by the tears on her face. He pulled the blanket off of her face and she shifted. He held his breath scared that she might wake up and he wouldn't be able to go to work, but thankfully somebody up there loved him as she slept on.

He sighed and turned around and left the room, leaving the door open as little as possible so as not to disturb her as he left for work, leaving her with her godmother and aunt as he went off to court.

Rory slipped into an old pair of pig slippers that Dean had gotten for her a few years ago. They were old and worn but she kept them if only for sentimental reasons, rather than the warmth they provided her every morning and night.

As she moved from her room to the kitchen, hoping against hope that Josh hasn't woken up yet, she again had another restless night, unable to sleep, it wasn't usually Josh he always slept well at night, he was a good sleeper, nothing could wake him up from a deep sleep, it was the fact that she hadn't spoken to her mother in months ever since... she wanted to really talk to her to discuss her problems but that was in the past and she knew she couldn't after what had happened. Then the other problem was in a few days it would be a year since Dean... she decided not to think of that and she thought that she had buried it all deep inside of her but subconsciously her brain was telling her otherwise... Every time she closed her eyes the images of the past year flashed through her mind...

"Ring Ring" could be heard in her apartment, as she trod along to pick the phone up, after looking for the phone for a good minute or so, found them under her pile of research for her pending article on the kitchen table.

"Hello"

"Hi Rory"

"JESS???"

"Yeah its me"

"Wow fancy hearing from you, what do I owe the pleasure of this call at this hour?" as she looked down at her watch

"Well can't I call my favorite cousin just to say hi?

"Well more like your only cousin?

"That is a minor technicality Rory"

She smiled as she could hear the smirk he would undoubtedly don on his face

"Well no because its early in the morning and that I didn't expect a call from you Jess, but seriously what's happened, its not my mother, Luke or my grandparents is it oh please jess just tell me?"

"Calm down Ror, nothings happened to either one of those parties except maybe for me"

"Why what's wrong with you, your flight wasn't cancelled was it? Im expecting you in another few hours, what's wrong?"

"Well the only things that wrong is that im at Chicago airport at 3 in the morning with only my suitcase and my butt is freezing"

"Oh, why didn't you tell me earlier..."

"Well because I couldn't get a word in earlier..."

"Sorry"

"That's fine, my flight got pushed forward and I would have taken a cab its just I haven't been to your new apartment ever since you moved... and so I don't know where it is so could you come and get me. I know I was meant to be there in a few hours and you were going to pick me up anyways…"

"Ok Jess I'll come and get you, ill just drop Josh with Colleen next door and I'll pick you up ill see you in half an hour"

"Thanks Ror it would be great because any later here and my butt would be a popsicle..."

_What do you think? Please review :) _


	2. Jessipoles?

_Thank you for all your reviews it has been helpful anyways here is the revised chapter 2: _

_Chapter 2: Jessipoles?…_

Jess was crouching on one of the airport seats shaking visibly, his head in his hands checking his watch every few seconds, while glancing at the entrance hoping that Rory would show up any minute now.

The heaters must have blown itself up because he was wearing three layers of thick clothing and he was still freezing, he feared that when Rory finally decides to show up, there would be nothing left of him except an popsicle of jess and she could call him a Jessipole!

Rushing into the airport Rory knew she shouldn't have stopped for fuel but she wasn't prepared to push her runned down old car down the freeway to the airport especially not at three in the morning. Jess would understand... she hoped, but in her hurry to find Jess she bumped into someone and his belongings fell to the ground.

Jess was sitting furthest away from the entrance making sure not to get caught in the middle of the cold draft of wind that would undoubtedly blow through every time the sliding doors opened. He thought at least he could prevent being turned into Jessipole for a little while further hoping Rory would turn up soon.

Mind you being three in the morning didn't help but that had been an hour ago, Rory said she would pick him up thirty minutes ago. He should have known, she has her mother's traits... Sometimes he questioned why he even asked her these favours knowing full well that she is her mother's daughter, her timing is atrocious. Luke always complained about Lorelai and he should have listened but he was too stubborn to notice. Well he wasn't going to make the same mistake again!

At that moment though someone came running into the airport, bumping into people as she ran into the airport, obviously in a hurry to get somewhere as she bumped into a gentlemen his belongings fell to the ground "Im so sorry sir, here let me get it for you"

Hearing a familiar voice, Jess looked up to see Rory bending down to pick up someone's briefcase, mumbling her apologies

Loosening his tie Tristan opened the door to his apartment, court had not gone well, and on top of everything he was feeling physically and mentally drained. Everyday leading up to this case had not gone to plan. The judge had refused a mistrial and the case was going ahead after all and to top it all off he hasn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks. He loved Laura but her tendencies to cry at the sound of a loud noise was unbearable, meaning that she wouldn't get back to sleep unless he picked her up and lulled her back to sleep. Working and raising a two year old child was not what he pictured his life to be like at 25. He had pictured himself to be happily married and working his way up in the firm and hopefully one day being partner but at this rate this was not going to happen. He loved his child and up to a few weeks ago his wife but after abandoning her child he had no love left for the woman.

As Tristan entered his apartment the sound of "Daddy" filled his ears. He couldn't contain his happiness as his little girl ran to meet him.

Tristan hurried to his greet his daughter, he picked her up and swung her in the air as she cried "arghhh Daddy, don't do that" all the while giggling like a maniac, knowing that she didn't really want him to.

He laughed out loud as he watched his little girl, enjoying his company, something he never had with his father.

He pulled her into a hug as she buried her head into his chest, he looked up at Paris "Was she bad?" he asked concerned.

"She just wanted her daddy." Paris smiled from the living room.

Tristan noticed the variety of toys spread around the room and Paris holding a baby kangaroo that Jess had brought back from Australia for Laura in her hands.

"Laura been making a mess again has she?" He looked down at his daughter who was grinning mischievously at him.

"Yeah, I was about to clean up after her when you walked in"

"I'll do that you have been a great help Par, I'll make it up to you when I finish this case"

"Hey it was no worries Tris, I love hanging out with my godchild and anyways she was playing while I was editing some of the articles for the Times new edition"

"Thanks anyways, I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you and Lane, I know I don't tell you often but I really appreciate all the help!"

"Tris its ok I know all that, I know how much Lou hurt you and all of us when she left but we're always glad to help you out whenever we can. Besides Laura's a good girl when she manages to not cry at the strangest sounds, we all love her"

Tristan placed Laura down and set about cleaning up the mess. "Daddy has to put some things away and clean your mess up, do you wanna help?"

Nodding her head she grabbed his hand and shuffleed around the living room helping him pick up her toys and placed them back into the toy box and walked into the kitchen

Paris followed them into the kitchen "Tristan I don't want to intrude but have you thought anymore about getting Laura a temporary nanny?"

"Nope and as I told you and Lane many many times before, im not going to put Laura in that kind of environment, I want her to feel loved and looked after from the people around her and speaking from experience Im not going to anytime soon"

"Well you know Lane and I do have jobs ourselves, and we can't help you out all the time, how are you going to look after Laura now that your case is in court?"

"Oh I have solved that problem now…"

"How…?"

"Oh you know Maddy's day care centre…?"

"Yeah she's always telling me how cute and sweet the children she's looking after are"

"Well I enrolled Laura there as soon as Louise left and up till today there hasn't been any vacancies, but Maddy rang me today saying to bring Laura in tomorrow because a few of the parents have moved so they no longer will be sending their children there"

"There's an opening, there's never any openings at that place well that's great news. Well Maddy's great with children and Laura loves her when she visits and plus we all know what's Maddy's like she'll look after Laura just fine"

"Yeah I know and she's just down the road from me so I can see my daughter while im working too!"

"Yeah that's always good to, she hates it when your away from her too long, you know I hope I have a child like that too!"

"You will, we are different from the Hartford socialite, we didn't have the love of our parents but we're going about changing that with our children, so when you and Jess do decide to have children im sure you'll love them very much, and they'll love you too. Speaking of Jess when's he coming home?"

Jess had been gone only a few days and already Paris was becoming more and more restless and more stressed then usual.

"A week or two more, it all depends on his cousin Rory, he made a quick stop off in Chicago after his book tour" Paris sighed. "Am I hanging around here too much?" She asked concerned.

"No, No Laura loves having you around, and so do I. You have been such a great help. Thank you."

"Thank you for not making me stay home by myself while I edit my work. Jess wasn't sure how long he would have to stay there. He's trying to convince his cousin that she's better off here with everyone rather then stay in a place where she doesn't know much people and I agree"

Standing up, he wanted to make his presence known

"Rory Gilmore, when will you ever learn to not harass people?"

Hearing his voice she looks up to see Jess bearing his smug look, and couldn't contain her excitement, apologizing to the gentlemen once again she rushed off towards Jess

"Jess hi!!! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!!! Wow I can't believe your in Chicago" as she hugged him tightly

"Rory circulation, can't breathe" he sputtered out as she loosened her grip on him

"Sorry Jess im just excited to see you, when was the last time?" as she relinquished her grip on Jess who was rather relieved after the initial shock of seeing Rory

She hadn't changed one bit since he last saw her.

"I believe it was last year around the time Dean… anyways let's get out of here, your lucky missy im not a Jessipole yet"

"Jessipole…?" raising her eyebrows up at him

Grinning he replied "I'll explain later, I just want to get out of here now"

"Sure I'll show you the way" as she grabbed his bags and they walked out of the airport

**The car ride home**

"So how's my favourite nephew of mine?"

"Your only nephew you mean…?"

"Thut tat technicalities Rory, really joking aside how's he coping with everything going on?"

"He's managing, he's a battler sure he's not old enough to understand everything that's going on now but he's doing well"

"Okay he's coping but what about you Ror, you don't tell me anything anymore"

"I tell you things Jess"

"Sure you do, you tell me everything so how come I don't even know your new address?"

"You never asked me for it and there wasn't any need to give it to you"

"That's not the point Ror and you know it, you're avoiding us Rory"

"I'm not avoiding you jess, if I was would I have picked you up?"

"Ror lets face it, your avoiding us, not just me Paris, Lane, Dave and your mother, Luke and not to mention your grandparents. The only time we get to talk to you is when we call and even then you find an excuse to not talk to us"

"Jess im not avoiding you okay and oh look we're here already"

"Fine but im going to get the reason why your avoiding all of us out of you Ror sooner or later I will, oh by the way why were you late picking me up?"

"Oh had to get fuel"

"Was the tank by any chance be have empty when you decided to get fuel?"

"No…"

"Rory…!"

"Oh right fine it was, you know what im like especially when dean and I pushed it all the way home"

"So you decided to let me freeze my butt of instead… gee thanks Rory I feel so loved!"

"Jess you know I love you but your just not as important to me then my car"

Putting his hands on his heart he mockingly replied "Oh you wound me Ror"

Grabbing his bags they descended into Rory's apartment

"Aren't you going to get Joshie?"

"Nope Colleen threw a fit when I told her to look after him so I could pick you up, if you want to see a repeating performance be my guest. Anyways Josh has all his supplies at Colleen's place so it should fine if he needs anything and Colleen told me she'll bring him over when he wakes so it wouldn't disturb his sleeping"

"Okay that's cool, I'll see my nephew later then" as he placed his bags onto his bed

"Jess you want a coffee?" Rory yelled from the kitchen

"Still haven't gotten over your fetish yet?" he replied walking into the kitchen

"Nope, my mother has taught me well in that department"

"Should have known…"

As she went about making the coffee she changed the subject. "So you never said anything about back home during the drive… um so how's Paris, Lane and Zach?"

"Well Lane and Zach are great, Paris well Paris is Paris what can I say? She's been made editor for the Times, did you know?"

"Wow no I didn't well congratulations for her"

"Yeah well before she got it, you know what she's like but she's worse now with the crisis with Zach's brother"

"Oh you mean Tristan, what about him"

"Louise left him and Laura, poor bloke's been in the woods these past few weeks"

"Oh I never thought Lou could do something like that? Even though I have never met the guy I feel sorry for him, so Paris is been helping him out?"

"Yeah not just Paris, Lane to, they have been helping him out every chance they can"

"Well at least that's some good news" as she handed Jess his coffee they slowly moved towards the living room and settled on the couch.

"Everyone else is fine, but we are worried about you Ror"

"What is there to be worried about, Josh is fine, im fine I have a great apartment, a great job, there's nothing to be worried about"

"Ror listen to yourself, when was the last time you spoke to any of us? When was the last time you spoke to your mother? You guys used to be so close!"

"Well Jess something's are just better left unsaid…"

_What do you think? Please review :)_


	3. Baby, yes thats a baby

**Thank you for the reviews and i hope you enjoy the latest addition to the story...**

**Chapter 3 ... "Baby, yes thats a baby"**

"Well Rory you can't keep hiding from things forever, you will have to face everyone sooner rather than later you know."

"I know Jess, i know, its just its easier to hide when im in another state and i don't have to look people in the eye"

"We all love you, just know that whatever it is we will always be there for you so i wont bring up the subject again if you promise to consider coming back to New York with me"

"Jess, no, I'm not moving to New York with you, every time we talk Jess you always bring it up"

"Please, Ror?" He begged.

"Jess im not ready to face everyone yet and plus I can't just leave Dean's parents here and take Josh with me."

"You won't even have to see anyone from Stars Hollow you will be staying in New York with Paris and I, also you get to see Lane and Zach again, and you can always bring Josh out here once in a while to see Dean's parents." Jess tried to convince her.

"What about work, Jess?"

"Well considering Paris just got promoted to editor of the Times she strongly hinted before I left that the position's available for you anytime you want it so there is no excuse for you not to join us."

I know, it's, just, well, I don't know Jess. This is all Josh's ever known." She tried to explain.

"He'll adjust. And I'll be closer to you. I can help you out once in a while. And I hardly get to see you, or Josh."

Rory wiped angrily at her tears she didn't want to leave this apartment.

"Rory, Dean's not coming back. Staying here isn't going to bring him back." He told her softly.

"I know, Jess." She said just as quietly.

"Rory sorry to say but there is nothing really holding you here anymore, Dean's gone and all your family and friends are back in New York so why don't you come live with us? You can stay with Paris and I in our big apartment."

"How close are you to the empire state building?" She asked for Josh's sake, he was always fascinated by that building for some reason.

"Ten minutes with heavy traffic." He smiled. She was starting to see it his way.

"I could live in my own apartment right?" Jess's face fell.

"I can't live with you, Jess. I need to be on my own. Please. If I have to leave this place I have to have my own place."

"I understand." He nodded.

"I'll go." She said quietly. She settled further into the couch as she contemplated her decision.

She looked around her apartment, at the picture on top of the TV where Dean proudly held a hand over her still flat tummy, where Josh was safely tucked away from the horrors of the world.

"You'll be fine there, Rory." He kissed the top of her head.

** A month Later **

Tristan bounced Laura softly in his arms to calm her down. She was burning up with a fever and the administrative nurse was taking forever to check him in.

"Josh, hold still." He heard a woman tell her young son.

He glanced over in the direction that he heard the order.

She was a small woman, long dark brown hair, early twenties. She was trying to get her son to stand up against the wall so the poor nurse could get his height.

"No, mommy i don't want to do this." The boy demanded squirming away.

"One, two," She started counting.

"Fine." He stood up tall against the wall.

Tristan would have to remember that trick, he told himself. He remembered from when he was little, him and Zach having five seconds to listen to their parent's demands.

Feeling someone watching her, Rory looked behind her. Her eyes met a man with dark intense eyes. He turned and blushed. His attention seemingly on the person in front of him.

He was holding a baby girl, sick, by the looks of it. She couldn't have been more than 2 years old.

"Come on, Josh." Rory pulled her son over to a chair and pulled him into her lap.

Tristan watched as she pulled a little board book from her purse and let her son point at the pictures.

Tristan finally got Laura checked in and went to find a seat in the waiting room. The only seat was next to the woman with her son.

Tristan walked over. "Um, mind if I sit here, I don't want to get your son sick." He asked shyly.

"Oh, go ahead. It's time he started getting immune to diseases around. He starts daycare soon." She smiled.

Tristan sat down and rocked Laura who was once again whimpering in his arms.

Josh leaned over on Rory's lap and stroked Laura's face. Her eyes opened and she leaned into his soft touch. "Baby." He whispered smiling.

"Yes, that's a baby." Rory told her son. "Are you ok with that?" She asked Tristan. Some parents were kind of weird about people touching their kids.

"Sure, if you are." He smiled. Laura stopped whimpering and her eyes rolled back symbolizing she was going to fall asleep.

"Mrs. Forrester and Josh?" The doctor called.

"That's us." Rory nudged Josh off her lap and stood up. "Nice meeting you."

"You too" He said dismayed. She was a Mrs. Forrestor, meaning there was a Mr. Forrestor out there somewhere waiting for his wife to come home with their adorable little son.

Tristan sulked. He hadn't seen a wedding ring on her finger. Oh well, that's over with, he told himself.

Rory felt her wedding and engagement rings around her neck at being called Mrs. Forrestor. She always went for them whenever anyone called her that.

"Mr.Dugrey, Laura?" The doctor called.

Tristan stood with a now whimpering Laura in his arms and went to the opposite door Mrs. Forrestor and her son went through.

**A week later**

"Tristan, I have a friend, that I want you to meet." Paris said as she entered Tristan's apartment with a handful of groceries.

"I think not, Par." He said skeptically.

"Yes, you'll love her. Tristan, please, for me?" She begged, she knew this one was going to work.

"The last ones you set me up with were complete flakes. I couldn't talk to them without giggling or anything." He said from the couch where he was watching the Wiggles with a now well Laura.

"Tristan, come on, just this last one, if you don't like her then I won't send you on anymore dates." She begged.

"No, Paris." He got up to go help her put groceries away.

"Her name is Rory."

"So?"

"Doesn't that disturb her, Tristan? I mean, look at them, they dance with Pirates and dinosaurs what's wrong with that picture?" Paris asked looking at TV screen.

"No, she loves them. Besides, its kinda cute, well I like it." He shrugged.

"Cute? Tristan you gotta talk to some real adults." She laughed.

"What's she trying to get you to do?" Zach asked walking into the kitchen.

"He won't go out with Jess's cousin." Paris pouted.

"Why not?" Lane asked holding Laura.

"Lane, she was quiet." Tristan scolded.

"I know, but I still have to spoil her. Why won't you go out with Rory?" She asked.

"Rory?" Tristan asked confused.

"Jess's cousin, Tristan." Paris said annoyed. Men!

"I have Laura, I can't." Tristan tried as an excuse.

"Won't work." Paris said taking Laura from Lane.

"I'm not going, girls, give it up." Tristan said done discussing the idea.

"Alright, alright." Lane huffed.

"I don't think Jess would like the idea of matching up his cousin anyway." Zach shrugged.

"Normally he wouldn't but she needs to get out." Jess walked in.

"Why is everyone here?" Tristan asked confused.

Laura clapped her hands excitedly at so many people in her house.

"Rory said no anyway." Jess shrugged and took Laura from Paris.

Laura smiled and hugged Jess. Jess didn't spend much time at Tristan's apartment since Rory moved and was getting settled. Laura always had a soft spot for him and vice versa.

"Good, because, even if she said yes, I wouldn't go." Tristan said.

"Tristan, we're going shopping for the wedding, I want to get Laura fitted for her dress." He took her from Jess.

"I'm not going." Tristan said firmly. He never went shopping with Paris, it was signing your own death certificate.

"Fine, we'll take her." Lane shrugged then glared. "Please?"

"No, Lane." Zach shooed the girls out the door.

"So, what do you wanna do with our day of freedom?"

"Day? I didn't send anything with Laura." Tristan said worried.

"Don't worry, Tristan. They have to stop by my place anyway and Laura has tons of stuff there." Jess grinned and went towards the front room.

"Tristan." Jess called.

"Yeah?"

"What show is this?"

Paris and Lane stood on Rory's doorstep waiting for Rory to answer the door.

"Hey," Rory said opening the door with an upset Josh in her arms.

"Hi." Paris smiled easily.

"Come on in, I just have to finish getting a few things together. How long do you expect to be gone?" She asked exchanging the book she had in her purse to a new one.

"Only a few hours." Lane said.

"Baby." Josh said noticing Laura who was perched behind his aunt's leg.

Rory glanced down to see where Josh saw another baby.

"Her name's Laura." Paris picked her up so she was face to face with Josh.

Laura's face lit up when she recognized the boy from the doctor's office.

"Same baby as the doctor's?" Josh asked confused.

"No, I don't think so." Rory studied the girl closely.

"Yes!" Josh demanded.

"Fine." She set him on the floor "go find your booster seat."

"Found it." He pulled the heavy chair behind him.

"Alright, let's go, sweetie." She picked him up. Rory glanced one more time just to make sure it was that little girl from the doctor's office.

Ohhh what do you think? Should i continue? Anyways please review to let me know how im going thanks :)


	4. You think they'd go together? Perfectly

**Thank you for the reviews and i hope you enjoy the latest addition to the story... Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time... hopefully someone is still reading it... Its short but will get longer as the story progresses...**

**Chapter 4... **You think they'd go together? ... Perfectly."

'So Rory how do you like New York?' Lane asked as they walked towards the dress shop.

'It's ok, I guess. Very busy, its more hectic than Chicago.' She shrugged.

'Extremely.' Paris agreed and deciding Laura walked to slow and picked her up.

'I like it though. Different.' She wrinkled her nose as they walked past the newly paved road.

'Nothing like the smell of freshly laid tar in the hot morning, is there, Rory?' Lane asked.

Rory just smiled.

'Get used to it, that's what our summers are like.

'Here we are.' Paris held the door opened as the others walked into the dress shop.

Rory let the cool air hit her face and smiled.

'Mama, how long are we going to be here?' Josh asked already bored.

'Keep an eye on Laura for Aunt Paris will you?' she put Josh to a task knowing it would make him feel like a big boy.

'Come here, Laura.' He took her hand and followed closely behind his mother.

Laura clung tightly to her new friend's hand.

"So, why again won't you go out with my cousin anyways?" Jess said sitting down.

"Because, I've had too much on my mind." Tristan sat across from him.

"Guys I get this all the time from the Paris. I've gotten it since she moved here a month ago."

"I know, I'm sorry. We'll give it up." Zach apologized.

"Thank you." Tristan said seriously.

"So you haven't heard anything from Laura's mother?" Zach asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Tristan affirmed. "I don't really refer to her as Laura's mother anymore. I mean, she skipped out on her own daughter, what kind of mother does that?"

"Not a very good one. You tried her parents?"

"Yeah, they refuse to give me any information. I continue to send pictures though, once a month. Just so they don't miss everything in their granddaughter's life." He said quietly.

"They shouldn't be allowed, Tristan." Jess said quietly.

"I know, it's just, I don't know." Tristan said angrily. "I have to go and arrange an arraignment today. That way I don't have to worry about looking for a sitter for Laura tomorrow.

"Fine." Jess and Zach let him leave.

"He's still touchy about it."

"And Rory is still touchy about Dean." Jess said.

"You think they'd go together?" Zach said unsure of it.

"Perfectly."

Ohhh what do you think? Should i continue? Anyways please review to let me know how im going thanks :)


	5. Try, bouncing her a little

**Thank you for the kind reviews and I hope you enjoy the latest addition to the story...**

**Chapter 5 ... **

Laura sat quietly studying the half of a half slice of pizza in front of her.

She looked over at Josh almost asleep in his mother's arms. She stuck her ring and middle finger in her mouth. Changing her mind she used the binky that was cleverly attached to her overalls.

She looked again at Josh and promptly burst into tears.

"Laura you okay honey?" Paris asked concerned and pulled her godchild into her lap.

She continued crying. Rory looked at the crying girl as much at a loss as Lane and Paris.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Lane asked.

Josh crawled over and stroked her cheek.

She still continued crying.

Josh looked back at Rory a little whimper escaping his mouth, "Don't you dare start crying, Josh." She warned.

All signs of tears were gone instantly.

"Try, bouncing her a little." Rory suggested.

Paris awkwardly tried to follow Rory's direction.

Paris looked again at Rory as baby Laura continued to cry in her arms.

"Here, let me try." Rory reached across the table and took the girl in her arms.

Laura buried face in Rory's neck Laura's tummy to Rory's chest. Laura's tears slowed to sniffles.

Rory stroked her soft curls calming the girl down. "Is she asleep?" Rory asked quietly.

Lane nodded, her mouth open in awe. "Tristan really could use that at night."

Paris smacked Lane under the table.

"Who?" Rory whispered.

"Tristan, Laura's father, my cousin."

"You're cousin's Tristan?" Rory asked. "Jess just said a friend's cousin."

"Yeah I thought I mentioned that Tristan was my cousin." Paris smiled.

'No you conveniently forgot to mention that fact through all the years we have known each other!'

'Oh I'm sure I have, oh well doesn't matter now'

So Tristan was the guy from the doctor's office! Why didn't she recognise him sooner, Rory had seen photos of him on Paris's mantle but never put the two together.

Laura shifted and Rory smiled down at the precious girl in her arms. Paris and Lane watched Rory with Laura. Rory shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. "You girls ready to go?"

"You got everything? I think Laura's had it for shopping." Lane said.

"I got her flower girl dress now but I need to get it altered quickly back at the dress shop. But she doesn't need to be there for that, plus we already got your bridesmaid dresses done this morning." Paris said. "Rory would you mind if Josh were the ring bearer?"

"I wouldn't mind, are you sure?" Rory smiled at her son.

"Yeah, Jess would be delighted to have his nephew in it."

"We'll get him fitted with the guys tomorrow." Paris winked at him.

He sighed and curled next to his mother.

"Let's go." Paris tried to take Laura from Rory's arms but even in sleep she held fast to her shirt.

"I got her." Rory smiled. "Josh come on." She held a hand out to her son.

He grabbed it and followed his mother to the car.

"Thanks so much for taking us along." She said laying a sleeping Josh down on the couch.

"No problem. Will he come with me and the guys tomorrow without you?"

"Yeah, he loves Uncle Jess."

"I'll pick him up then." Paris said goodbye and left them alone.

"Did you have fun shopping?" Rory asked Josh that evening.

"Yeah. I want more sketti." He told her pointing the spaghetti on the stove and holding the bowl upside down to prove it was empty. That bowl was supposed to stick to the high chair so he couldn't dump it upside down.

It was all down his front since he didn't have his shirt on and it was too hot for a bib.

"Maybe you should try to keep it in your mouth and you'd get more." She stood up and smiled at him.

He grinned at her. "Tristan doesn't keep it in his mouth."

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Tristan, Laura's daddy." He said as if it were obvious.

"Did you like Tristan?"

"Yeah." He shook his head vigorously.

"Was he nice?"

"Yes." He smiled. "He gave me candy."

"He gave you candy? How about Laura?"

"Yeah, we shared. And then we shared ice cream too."

"You shared?"

"Yes, Tristan said big boys share and I'm a big boy, aren't I Mama?" He asked unsure.

"Yes you're a very big boy, thank you for sharing."

**A few days later**

"Mama, I wanna go to the airplane park." Josh announce after dinner three days later.

"Not the airplane park. We can go to the one by the library." Rory offered. Josh came running from his room. "No, no jacket, Josh, it's too hot."

"I tired of that park." He said upset.

"I know, how about the one up further, by the freeway?"

"Alright." He agreed.

"You wanna go on the swing?" Tristan asked his daughter.

She nodded and clapped. She was old enough to talk she just hadn't said anything substantial yet.

Tristan plopped her down in the swing and pushed her until she was tired of that about five minutes later.

She pointed to the sandbox and grunted telling him that's where she wanted to go.

"When will you learn to talk properly?" He asked exasperated.

He loved the new sandbox addition to the park; it was the only thing that kept Laura busy for more than five minutes, sometimes up to 10 minutes.

He sat in the bench that was next to the sandbox and let her play.

"Laura!" He heard across the playground. Who would be calling his daughter?

She squealed in delight as a little boy almost bowled her over. "Hi, Laura!"

Laura squealed and giggled as she tried to wrestle out from under him in the sand.

"Joshua Dean Forrester!" Rory rushed to the scene to see how much damage her son had created and what parent he had harassed this time.

"It's Laura." He pointed and struggled to get down from her arms.

"Who?" Rory said looking around.

"Laura." He stated.

Rory looked down and noticed Paris's godchild.

"Hello, Laura." She said softly. "Where's your daddy?"

She pointed to where Tristan was coming towards her.

"Tristan!" Josh scooted down from his mother's arms and ran to him.

"Hello, Josh." Tristan said to the little boy he had grown fond of three days before.

"Mama's here." He pointed over to Rory.

"Well, let's go meet her then."

Laura held her arms up to Rory. Feeling kind of awkward, Rory obliged and picked up the small girl.

"Hello." Tristan greeted Rory. "I'm Tristan, and I'm guessing you already know my daughter, Laura."

Rory blushed. "Yes, we went shopping together. I'm Rory." How weird was it to be introduced to someone when you're holding their kid? Rory studied Tristan from under her lashes where she was supposedly paying attention to Josh.

He was a great deal taller than her, handsome, as Jess had said. But then again Jess thought he, himself was the hottest man in the world. He had bright blue eyes that she knew that she would soon get lost in.

Feeling shy Tristan looked down at Josh who was studying him.

"Laura, come play with me." He called.

Laura shook her head and held onto Rory.

"Please?" He asked.

She shook her head again and buried her head in Rory's neck.

"You want me to take her?" Tristan asked.

She shook her head at Tristan and turned the other way.

"I don't think she wants you to take her." Rory smiled. "She's ok."

"So you're going to be in the wedding as well?" Tristan asked after they had sat down on a bench.

"Yeah Lane and I are. Paris and I have been friends forever and she wants me to be her maid of honour plus one of the bridesmaids dropped I guess so Lane's taking over." Rory shrugged.

"I know." Tristan straightened. That other bridesmaid should have been Louise.

Laura was reclining against Rory watching Josh play in the sand.

"So are you in the doctor's office often?" Rory asked feeling shy and wanting to break the silence.

"No, she doesn't get sick very much, it was nothing major, she was a premature baby so any sign of illness has to be taken care of immediately." Tristan explained.

"How many weeks was she?" Rory asked concerned. It registered in her mind how small she was.

"Thirty-two."

"That's two months!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah. I spent many nights at the hospital." Tristan nodded looking down at Laura who's eyes were starting to close.

"How about you?"

"No, just to get familiar with the doctor." Rory said.

"Are you tired, Laura?" Tristan asked gently.

"No." She stated.

"Alri-"

"What did you say?" Tristan stared at her.

"No, Dada!" She stated.

"She spoke." Tristan said smiling.

"So?" Rory wondered shifting Laura.

"Her first words to me was no."

"That was her first word?" Rory asked smiling.

"Yes." He lifted his daughter in the air and she squealed and held on.

"Dada!" She said again pleased with herself.

Tristan stopped and sat down again. Immediately she crawled out of Tristan's lap and settled into Rory's.

"Why won't you stay with me?" Tristan asked.

She shrugged and ran her hands through Rory's hair and plopped fingers in her mouth.

Tristan observed how comfortable Laura was with Rory. She was always kind of nervous around strangers, but with Rory it was total familiarity. Paris had told him what happened at the mall. At first it had worried him but now it didn't seem to bother him at all.

Her eyes started to drift closed.

"Mama, look what I've found." Josh came over proudly.

"What is it Josh?" She asked quietly.

"Look." He showed her a quarter.

"It's a quarter. You should put it in your piggy bank." Rory advised softly.

"She's sleepin'." Josh pointed out.

"Yep, that she is." Tristan said.

The sun was starting to set. "Rory, I think I'm going to take her home." Tristan said standing up.

"I should be getting Josh home too." Rory stood up.

"Can I walk you to your car?"

"Umm, sure." Rory said standing up.

Tristan took Laura who protested softly.

"Josh dump your shoes." Rory told him.

"Good idea." Tristan slid off Laura's shoes and sand poured out.

Josh did the same thing. "We walkin' home, Mama?

"Yeah." Rory said.

"You wanna ride?" Tristan asked.

"No, we're fine." Rory said.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't have his car seat." Rory pointed out.

"Good point." Tristan nodded. "Alright. I'll see you next Friday then?" He asked before he had time to stop himself.

"Next Friday?" Rory asked confused.

"Rehearsal dinner?"

"Oh, yeah." Rory nodded.

"Bye, Rory." He said softly. "Bye, Bye, Josh." Tristan waved.

"Bye, Tristan."

"She'd wave if she weren't sleeping." Tristan laughed.

"I know."


End file.
